The Last Will
by Jae Maria
Summary: Hello! We're Jae Maria. Sweet 13 sisters. Jae Maria is our combination name of Park Jaena and Maria Sofea Qiftiah. This is our first time writing fanfic, so please forgive us if make mistakes. Please support us! Thanks!
1. The Last Will PROLOG

**PROLOG**

"Abang, bolehlah, Ary nak main taman. Kenapa Ary tak boleh? Orang lain boleh saja?" Arianna merayu kepada abangnya,Aaron. Aaron hanya diam seribu kata. Dia memang sengaja tidak membenarkan Arianna bermain di taman kerana takut dia kepenatan. Maklum, Ary mempunyai masalah jantung dan tidak boleh terlalu penat. Walaupun kadang kala dia kasihan melihat zaman kanak-kanak adik kesayangannya itu agak terbatas. Namun apa yang boleh dia lakukan, itulah nasihat doktor. Ibu bapa mereka telah terkorban dalam satu kemalangan jalan raya , adik beradik mak ayahnya sudah berpecah belah dan ada yang bermastautin di luar negara jadi Arianna dan neneknya sahaja keluarga yang dia ada. Oleh itu, dia amat menyayangi dan menjaga Arianna.  
"Jomlah, kita balik. Nanti dalam perjalanan abang belikan Ary buah jambu kat tepi jalan nak?" Aaron memujuk Arianna. Arianna menggeleng dan menunjukkan sebuah motor aiskrim menandakan dia mahu aiskrim.

" Mana boleh, Ary. Kan abang dah ckp Ary tak boleh makan aiskrim. Kita makan buah je eh?" Aaron menghalang .Arianna mencebik lalu mengangguk perlahan.

**Sesampai** saja di rumah, Arianna berlari ke arah neneknya yang sedang menyapu halaman. " Nenek! Nenek! Tengok ni, abang Cuma belikan Ary jambu je, Ary nak aiskrim! Abang jahat!" kata Arianna sambil menunjukkan plastik yang mengandungi buah jambu itu.  
"Yakah? Jahat betul abang kamu. Tak apalah, ary masuk dulu, mandi. Lepas itu, nenek ada buat jemput pisang. Nanti Ary makan eh? Abang biar dia,nenek nak hukum dia sebab tak bagi Ary aiskrim." Nenek mengiring Arianna masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar semula. " Kenapa kau tak belikan sahaja aiskrim untuk Ary tu? Kan kesian dia. " soal nenek  
" Tapi nenek, kan doktor dah pesan. Dia mana boleh makan aiskrim. Makan jambu jelah." Aaron mejawab. Nenek mendekati Aaron dan menarik telinga Aaron. " Aduh, aduh! Apa ni, nek? Sakitlah!"  
Nenek memulas lembut pula telinga Aaron. " Tahu pun. Kamu ni, Aaron. Tak korek telinga kah, memang dah pekak ke apa? Doktor cakap, ELAKKAN makan aiskrim. Bukan TAK BOLEH makan aiskrim. Elakkan dan tak boleh pun tak tahu nak bezakan maknanya? Sekali-sekali bagilah dia makan aiskrim. Kan dah lama sangat dia tak makan aiskrim. Nenek tengok, terliur je dia tengok orang lain makan aiskrim atau tonton iklan aiskrim di televisyen. Abang macam mana kamu ni?"  
" Ya, ya, nek. Nanti saya belikanlah dia aiskrim yang paling sedap dan paling mahal. Ya, nek. Maaf. Lepaskanlah telinga Aaron,nek." Nenek pun melepaskan telinga Aaron. " Terima kasih, nek. Sya pergi dulu belikan aiskrim Ary dululah,ya. Selamat tinggal. Ah, dan tinggalkan sikit jemput pisang untuk saya,nek! Hehe"  
"Yelah, elok-elok bawa motor tu." Pesan nenek

** Aaron** meletakkan motornya di dalam garaj dan menemui Ary yang sedang bermain air di tepi kolan renang rumahnya. " Ary,, tengoklah apa yang abang belikan!" sambil menghulurkan bungkusan Tutti Frutti itu kepada Ary. " Makan elok-elok tau. Jangan sampai tumpah. Abang beli perisa coklat dan letak banyak gula-gula di atasnya."  
Arianna denga penuh semangat berlari ke arah abangnya dan mengambil bungkusan aiskrim itu. Lantas mencium pipi abangnya dan berkata "Thanks abang! Ary sayang abang" . Arianna membuka bungkusan itu dan terus memakannya dengan penuh selera.  
"Aaron,Aaron. Sayang betul kau pada adik kau kan? Sekali kau belikan dia Tutti Frutti. Terharu nenek tengok kau ni. Bangga nenek dengan kau." Tegur nenek  
"Ish, terkejut Aaron! Nenek ni. Mcm hantu pula. Alah, manada nek. Biasa saja. Setakat aiskrim. Apalah sangat. Duit boleh dicari. Tapi adik? Saya ada Ary seorang je. Tak ada orang lain." Balas Aaron.  
Nenek mencapai kerusi dan duduk. Begitu juga dengan Aaron. " Bukan duit sahaja yang kau korbankan demi Ary. Kau selalu tolak ajakan kawan-kawan untuk belajar bersama demi menjaga budak yang pandai tapi sanggup tolak tawaran ke sekolah berasrama penuh semata-mata kau fikir Ary akan keseorangan. Kau mencari duit membaiki motor lama atuk kau untuk bawa Ary jalan-jalan petang . Bila dia penat sikit, kau akan dukung dia. Tak kira berapa berat dia. Kau telah korbankan segalanya untuk dia,Aaron. Kau dah korbankan masa kau, tenaga kau, kejayaan kau." Kata nenek.  
" Apa nenek cakap ni? Ary tu kan satu-satunya adik saya. Lagipun saya belum korbankan segala yang saya ada untuk Ary, nek. Tapi saya sanggup. Saya memang sanggup korbankan segalanya untuk Ary malah nyawa saya sendiri pun saya sanggup. Saya ingin yang terbaik untuk dia. Sya pasti nenek juga begitu. Dan ayah dan ibu. Mereka pasti ingin saya buat sedemikian."  
" Nenek tak tahu apa nak cakap lagi, Aaron. Kau ibarat telah serahkan seluruh hidup kau hanya untuk adik kau. Apa pun, nah. Ini jemput pisang yang kau nak sangat itu. Nenek simpankan. Nenek masuk dulu, nak masak makan malam. Jaga adik kau tu. Jangan bagi dia jatuh dalam air pula."


	2. The Last Will BAB 1

**BAB 1**

DING DONG! DING DONG! Jam antik di rumah berbunyi menandakan sudah tengah malam. Bunyi jam itu langsung tidak menggangu Arianna binti Mohamad Aziz daripada lamunanya. Gadis yang berusia 17 tahun itu masih termenung. Dia asyik dengan pemandangan yang indah di pangkin itu. Sesekali menyedut udara luar lebih baik dari terperap di dalam rumah. Bayu malam sesekali menyentuh pipi Ary yang gebu itu. Sejuk dan nyaman. Rambutnya yang terjuntai ke dahi diseka ke belakang.

Dada langit cerah sahaja. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di dada langit berkelipan. Kadang-kadang, terdetik di hatinya hendak menjejakkan kaki ke sana. Tetapi, bila difikir-fikirkannnya semula, tak mungkin.

Kini, kemelut masih membaluti dirinya. Ruang fikirannya masih teus diasak dengan persoalan itu. Entah berapa kali dia menelefon peguam yang menguruskan urusan-urusan itu untuk memastikan sama ada hal itu betul atau pun tidak.

Fikiran Ary melayang kepada arwah abangnya, Aaron. Mengakah dia harus pergi? Kenapa di saat genting begini Tuhan harus mengambil nyawanya? Jika abangnya masih hidup pasti dia akan bertanya soalan bertubi-tubi. Fikirannya serabut. Dia tidak menyangka segala harta pusaka ayah, ibu dan abangnya akan diserahkan kepada orang lain. Namun, riak mukanya tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu tampak tenang dalam apa saja keadaan.

Bila mengenangkan kali pertama menerima surat wasiat itu dari peguam, Ary amat terkejut. Nek Esah juga terkejut. Apa tidaknya, nama orang lain yang tertera sebagai pemegang amanah utama bagi semua harta peninggalan mereka bukannya dia sendiri. Matanya terbeliak luas. Mulut Nek Esah ternganga. Betulkah apa yang tertulis di dalam surat wasiat itu?

"Apalah yang dibuatnya di sana tu. Hmmphh..." keluh Nek Esah.

"Ary! Buat apa lagi di luar tu? Masuk dalam sayang. Dah tengah malam ni. Tak elok tidur lambat-lambat. Esok nak sekolah."

Ary tidak menghiraukan ajakan neneknya. Fikirannya masih dibelenggu pelbagai masalah.

"Ary..."

"Huh?" Ary tersentak. "Suara itu..Suara itu seperti..."bisik hati kecilnya.

"Abang!" Wajah abangnya masih belum pudar dari fikiran. Dia sangka orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ialah abangnya. Dia tidak mampu menghapuskannya dalam ingatan. Setiap saat, bayangan abangnya pasti muncul di hadapan. Kadang-kadang, Ary seperti berhalusinasi. Dia bercakap bersendirian sampai ada yang menganggap dia tidak waras.

"Abang? Sapa abang? Ni nenek lah." ujar Nek Esah.

"Nenek?"

Tiba-tiba, bayangan Aaron seperti melambai tangan kepadanya. Seakan hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sedikit demi sedikit, Aaron hilang dari pandangan.

"Err... Kenapa nek?" Ary terpinga-pinga.

"Ish, kamu ni. Nenek panggil banyak kali tak dengar ke?"

"Maaflah nek. Ary _busy_ tadi."

"_Busy_ apa? Nenek tengok kamu dari tadi duduk termenung saja kat pangkin tu."

Ary menggaru kepala. Dia rasa serba salah hendak berkongsi masalah itu dengan neneknya. Yelah, neneknya sudah tua. Kerja ringan pun dah tak larat hendak dilakukan. Apa lagi kalau neneknya berkongsi beban masalah itu juga.

"Apa-apalah Ary. Masuk cepat. Tak elok duduk di luar pada waktu malam. Nanti momok datang..." Nek Esah cuba menyakat cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Ish, nek ni! Ada-ada saja lah!"

"Hihi" Nek Esah gelak kecil. "Dah! Cepat cepat! Nanti momok tangkap Ary, nenek tak tau!"

"Hmmphh... yelah yelah" Ary segara masuk ke dalam.

**Di dalam** kamar tidurnya, Ary bersandar di kerusi kayu yang berwarna merah jambu pemberian abangnya. Mengenangkan saat indah dia bersama Aaron. Dia cuba mengingatkan kembali kenangan yang sukar dipadamkan dari ingatannya.

Satu babak demi satu babak filem kenangan itu diputarkan semula. Ada gurau senda, usik-mengusik, rajuk-merajuk, marah-marah dan sebagainya. Perhubungan yang begitu indah dan menarik berlaku bagaikan sekejap saja bagi Ary.

"Abang, Ary rindu abang. Mana abang pergi? Kenapa abang tinggalkan Ary? Abang janji akan sentiasa disamping Ary. Abang janji akan tolong Ary berjaya sampai ke menara gading. Abang janji akan belikan apa saja yang Ary mahu jika berjaya. Mana pergi janji-janji itu abang? Adakah janji-janji itu abang telah lupa? Atau itu semua hanya janji kosong sahaja? Abang..." air mata mula membasahi pipinya. Nek Esah di luar dengar segalanya. Dia turut berasa sedih. Dia kasihan melihat cucunya yang masih muda tapi sudah tiada ibu, ayah dan abang. Nasib baik ada dirinya, kalau tidak entah apalah yang akan terjadi pada cucunya itu.

"Kenapa segala harta itu harus diberi kepada orang lain? Bukankah sepatutnya Ary yang dapat semua itu? Setahu Ary.. segala harta pusaka patut diberi kepada pewarisnya bukannya orang luar. Betul tak, abang? Atau... Sebenarnya... Ary bukan pewaris sebenar?"

"Apa yang adik cakapkan ni?"

"Yelah... Kalau betul Ary adik abang, kenapa orang lain yang dapat harta tu? Mengapa bukan Ary?"

TOK! TOK! TOK! Bunyi pintu diketuk kedengaran dari luar. Ary segara mencapai tombol pintu kamarnya itu.

"Oh..nek. Kenapa nek?"

"Ary tak tidur lagi ke?" tanya Nek Esah.

Ary masih terkenangkan Aaron. Setelah tiada jawapan dari Ary, Nek Esah beredar dari situ dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nenek tidur dulu. Jangan lupa kunci bilik nanti." pesan Nek Esah.

Daun pintu kamarnya ditutupi rapat. Bila terpandang Nek Esah sudah pergi, Ary baru tersedar dari lamunanya.

"Nek dah nak tidur ya?"

"Haah, kamu tu pergilah tidur cepat. Esok nak sekolah kan? Jangan lupa kunci pintu tu." ulang Nek Esah lagi.

Ary mengunci kamar tidurnya. Apabila dilihatnya semula di tempat kerusi kayu itu, abangnya sudah tiada lagi di situ.

"Tak cakap _goodbye_ pun..." bibir Ary muncung.

Bayangan Aaron sudah meninggalkannya keseorangan di kamar yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan itu. Ary merebahkan tubuhnya di katil.

"Huh..." Ary mengeluh panjang. Dia memandang ke atas siling kamarnya. Terdapat lukisan yang pernah dilukiskan olehnya bersama arwah abangnya. Lukisan dia sedang memegang tangan abangnya. Cantik. Ary senyum.

"Adik lukis apa tu? Tengok sikit." tanya Aaron.

"Tak boleh!" jerit Ary.

"Eh? Kenapa pula? Alah... bagilah abang tengok. Sekejap saja." rayu Aaron.

"Ummm... yelah yelah. Nah!" ujar Ary sambil menunjukkan lukisan yang dilukisnya.

"Wah! Lawa lawa. Berbakat juga adik abang ni ya."

"Hehe. Biasa biasa." Ary tersipu-sipu malu.

"Asal gambar adik je ada? Gambar abang tak ada?" Aaron mencebik.

"Err... tak retilah lukis lelaki."

"Meh sini, abang tolong lukiskan" ujar Aaron.

Setelah lama termenung, Ary melelapkan matanya. Dia hanyut dibuai mimpi. Sesekali kedengaran bunyi dengkuran dari kamarnya. Kuat bunyinya. Penat mungkin.

**Jam **menunjukkan sudah pukul 6.00 pagi. Bunyi azam dilaungkan menandakan sudah masuk waktu subuh. Ary segera bangun. Dia cuba bangun namun matanya terlalu berat seperti ada sesuatu di atas matanya untuk dibuka.

Ary terus pergi ke bilik air. Dia mencuci mukanya itu. Segar. Dibetulkan rambutnya yang kusut itu. Lalu, dia mengambil wuduk. Sejuk airnya. Sesekali, Ary menggigil kesejukan.

Selepas solat subuh, Ary segera bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Kemudian, dia bersarapan pagi. Nasi lemak kukus bersama ayam goreng dan sambal udang merupakan kebiasaan baginya.

"Terima kasih nek." kata Ary.

"Sama-sama sayang. Cepat makan. Nanti lambat pula nak ke sekolah" senyum Nek Esah melihat cucu kesayangannya itu makan dengan lahap sekali.

"Hah! Ary..." panggil Nek Esah.

"Ya, nek!" jawab Ary.

"Ni... surat kamu ke?" kata Nek Esah sambil memegang surat yang ditulis nama Arianna binti Mohamad Aziz. Mata Ary terbeliak luas apabila ternampak surat itu.

"Surat itu... Surat wasiat kedua abang! Macam mana pula ada dengan nenek ni?"kata hati kecil Ary. Dia menggigil. Ketakutan mungkin. Takut nenek tahu tentang itu. Dia tidak mahu neneknya dibebankan lagi dengan masalah itu. Cukuplah neneknya pengsan semasa dapat tahu tentang surat wasiat yang pertama dulu.

"Errr... ya"

"Nah... Nenek tak baca pun lah. Tak payah la nak takut bagai." ujar Nek Esah.

Ary senyum.

"Surat apa tu, sayang?" tanya Nek Esah beria-ria.

"Huh? Tak ada apa-apa lah nek." Ary hanya senyum pada neneknya itu. Dia mengunci mulutnya daripada memberitahu tentang isi surat itu.

**Di sekolah** Ary membuka surat wasiat kedua itu. Ary mengeluh panjang. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Jantungnya seperti hendak meletup apabila tertera nama Mariam Mellysa binti Ahmad Saifullah di surat wasiat itu.

"Mariam Mellysa? Sapa dia tu?" detik hati kecil Ary.

Ary membaca surat itu dengan teliti. Dalam surat itu, menyatakan bahawa Mariam Mellysa merupakan pemegang amanah utama dalam menguruskan semua harta peninggalan ibu bapanya.

Ary seperti tidak berpuas hati. Surat itu juga menyatakan bahawa dia hanya dapat sepuluh peratus daripada harta itu. Manakala, perempuan misteri itu mendapat sembilan puluh peratus. Ary menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Fikirannya buntu.

"Tak boleh jadi ni! Ary mesti cari perempuan sampai dapat! Ary nak hak Ary balik!" jerit jati kecil Ary.

**Pada **waktu rehat, Ary duduk santai di pondok sekolah. Teringat kembali peristiwa hitam yang pernah berlaku pada dirinya.

Ary baru pulang dari sekolah. Dia pulang dengan muka masam.

"Baru balik adik?"

Ary hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dia menghempaskan punggungnya di sofa merah di ruang tamu itu.

"Kenapa diam saja ni adik? Adik ada masalah apa-apa ke?" tanya Aaron.

Ary memberikan sekeping kertas yang dipegangnya erat sebentar tadi kepada abangnya.

"Oh.. slip keputusan peperiksaan rupanya." Aaron terkejut. Matanya tertumpu pada kertas itu. Ditulisnya, GAGAL. "Macam mana boleh jadi macam ni adik?"

"Manalah Ary tahu!"

"Ish adik ni! Tak apa tak apa. Sekarang baru _trial_. PMR nanti adik buat betul-betul. Abang tak nak tengok adik main-main lagi faham?" nasihat Aaron.

"Mana ada Ary main-main!"

"Abis tu hari-hari abang tengok balik sekolah saja adik mesti buka tv. Sehari tak sah kalau tak tengok."

"Suka hati Ary lah!" Ary bernada tinggi.

"Ary... tak baik bertinggi suara dengan orang tua."

"Macam tua sangat!" jeling Ary.

"Ary!" Aaron menengking. "Apa dah terjadi pada Ary nih! Cakap sopan sikit boleh tak? Abang ni abang kamu tahu tak?"

"Ceh! Tahu lah Ary bodoh! Bengap! Tak payah la nak pujuk bagai! Kalau nak marah, marah saja lah! Tak usahlah nak ceramah bagai!"

Aaron geram. Tanpa fikir apa-apa, Aaron terus melempang pipi adinya itu. Selama ini, walaupun gaduh dia tidak pernah terfikir hendak melempang adiknya itu.

"Keluar kamu! KELUAR SEKARANG!" jerit Aaron.

Ary dengan bengisnya melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

"Aaron...mana adik kamu?" tanya Nek Esah yang bergegas-gegas keluar dari dapur.

"Entahlah dia tu nek. Biarkan sajalah dia tu nek." jawab selamba Aaron

"Ish, kamu ni!" Nek Esah mengetuk kepala Aaron dengan sebuah majalah lama. "Dah! Pergi cari adik kamu tu cepat! Nenek rasa dia ada kat dekat-dekat sini je. Cepat pergi cari!" ujar Nek Esah sambil menghempaskan majalah lama itu ke sofa di ruang tamu itu.

"Hmmm... Ya nek." Aaron bergegas keluar untuk mencari adiknya itu.

Setelah hampir seharian mencari, Aaron masih tidak menjumpai adiknya itu. Telah dia menelefon semua kawan-kawan adiknya itu. Namun, masih tiada khabar berita mengenai adinya itu. Akhirnya, Aaron berputus asa. Dia pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya Aaron di rumah, dia ternampak gagang telefon di rumah itu terjuntai-juntai di atas meja. Neneknya menangis sungguh-sungguh di kaki tangga.

"Nek! Kenapa nek menangis ni?" Aaron terkejut melihat neneknya menangis.

"Adik kamu...Ary..." suara Nek Esah terketar-ketar.

Mata Aaron membulat. "Kenapa dengan Ary, nek?"

Nek Esah tidak mampu mengawal sedih di hatinya itu. Dia berasa sangat sebak.

"Ary...Ary...Dia kene tangkap dengan penculik! Mereka minta wang tebusan!"


End file.
